Literalmente te doy mi corazón
by polabells
Summary: Ella necesita un corazón y él esta desesperado por ayudarla..


**los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, les pertenecen a su creador Masashi Kishimoto.**

**La historia es mía. (Espero que les guste :D)**

* * *

><p>Literalmente te doy mi corazón<p>

* * *

><p>Creo que la desesperación me ganaba en esta momento, definitivamente la situación me superaba en este otra vez, lloré por lo débil que era, por la impotencia que estaba sintiendo al saber que no podía hacer nada por la persona que amo, ella muriendo porque necesitaba un corazón y yo desperdiciando el mío haciendo nada, lloré otra vez por lo injusto de la situación, ¿por qué ella y no yo?,yo lo merecía porque era un traidor y ella sólo un juguete del destino que yo había sabido ocupar durante este tiempo dejando de lado mis emociones pensando que era un témpano de hielo, no mostrándole en realidad cuanto la amaba y cuanto había cambiado por ella, por su amor, por el simple hecho de que ella estuviera conmigo.<p>

De nada me servía seguir lamentándome ahí parado en el pasillo del hospital donde ella seguía con vida gracias a un ventilador mecánico. A veces las decisiones que tomamos son las equivocadas, pero prefería que ella pudiera abrir su hermosos ojos y seguir la vida sin mi, que yo tener que vivir una existencia vacía sin ella, llamé a mi hermano, era doctor así que sabría que hacer, estaba seguro de que no me ayudaría, pero después de que me vaya él se encargaría de todo, subí a mi auto un volvo c40 del año negro, y conduje hasta mi casa, tomé el teléfono y llamé a emergencias, les di la dirección de la casa y corrí primero a la cocina y luego al baño donde mire con fijeza el cuchillo de carne que traía en mi mano y lo sostuve con fe, pase mi mano por mi cabello nervioso y lancé un suspiro, pensé en ella con su cabello al viento, una sonrisa tierna en su rostro y los ojos brillantes de emoción, como la ultima vez que la vi antes de entrar en el hospital general, la decisión estaba tomada.

Abrí los ojos y mire otra vez el cuchillo deseando que esto funcionara, aunque fuera doloroso tenía que sacrificarme por ella, como tantas veces me protegió de mi mismo, subí mi mano a mi cuello y pasé de apoco el filo del arma blanca, dejando a su paso un profundo corte del cual escapaba la sangre tibia por mi cuello y luego por mi pecho, dejando surcos rojos a su paso sobre mi pálida piel, era una forma segura de morir, sentí la boca seca y el sabor a sangre era asqueroso, sentí como el aire llegaba cada vez más lento a mis pulmones y el lugar se hacia borroso ante mis ojos, me deja caer al piso con la espalda pegada a la pared, el dolor punzante en el lugar del corte hizo que una mueca se posara en mi cara, escuche el auto de mi hermano llegar junto a la ambulancia, ya mis ojos estaban cerrados y las fuerzas se escapaban de mi cuerpo dejándome quieto, tranquilo en el piso de mi baño rodeado mi sangre que formaba pequeños charcos a mi alrededor, un leve zarandeo en mi hombro me hizo recuperar un poco de la conciencia perdida en mi trance al más allá.

-¿pero que mierda hiciste Sasuke?- la voz de mi hermano denotaba tristeza, pero un portazo lo sacó de su shock, sentí como me levantaban, pero ya era tarde mis ultimas fuerzas se habían agotado y me desvanecí, todo era paz, tranquilidad absoluta, serenidad, ya nada importaba, solo que ella estaría bien, pero nada más, entonces deje de sentir, mi presencia se desvaneció de este mundo para darle paz a mi casi insensible corazón y para otorgarle una segunda oportunidad de vivir a la mujer que amo.

_Tres semanas después,_

en el hospital general una chica de largos cabellos rosa como las flores de cerezo, piel pálida y ojos jade brillantes terminaba su revisión con un médico de cabello largo negro azabache atado en una coleta, ojos ónixy las líneas de expresión bien marcadas a pesar de tener solo veintiocho años.

-tu cicatriz ya esta casi lista en un par de días estará cerrada totalmente, veo que tu cuerpo aceptó muy bien el corazón Sakura-

La muchacha se limitó a asentir levemente con la cabeza en forma triste mientras una lágrima brillante rodó por su mejilla, el médico le pasó uno de sus brazos por los hombros y la abrazó dándole su apoyo

-creo que es injusto, yo estoy viva gracias a él, y él…él se sacrificó por mí-

Otras lágrimas rebeldes escaparon de sus ojos y rodaron por sus mejillas

-tienes que ser feliz por él, continuar con tu vida y recordar los momentos felices en los que estuvieron juntos-

Le susurro, trató de que la chica no viera como sus ojos se cristalizaban y sus mejillas se sonrojaban por el recuerdo de su hermano menor, que en una situación desesperada se quitó la vida intentando darle una nueva oportunidad a su alma gemela

-Sasuke Uchiha, nunca te olvidare, y por ti viviré y en tu nombre honrare tu corazón para no volver a hacerlo sufrir otra vez-

Sakura discutía internamente entre seguir llorando o reconstruir su vida para sanar el corazón del hombre que amo pero había decidido entregarle su corazón para que siguiera viviendo y fuera feliz sin él, aunque ya no estuviera junto a ella siempre lo recordaría no solo porque le dio su segunda vida sino porque también le dio amor, pasión y una razón por la que seguir viviendo el proteger su corazón y atesorar sus recuerdos juntos para vivir en paz consigo misma y poder compartir la vida con el corazón del hombre al que amó, ama y amara hasta el final de sus días.

Sakura salió del hospital y fue al cementerio donde reposaba el cuerpo de Sasuke el hombre que literalmente le dio su corazón, para darle una oportunidad de vivir.

-siempre te amare, te debo la vida…gracias- besó su mano y acaricio la lápida donde estaba escrito "Sasuke Uchiha, amó y entrego su corazón a cambio de su vida", Sakura limpió las lagrimas que se habían escapado de sus ojos y miró al cielo con energías renovadas para empezar a vivir de nuevo.

* * *

><p>Es mi primer one-shot espero que le guste y si no dejen sus comentarios… :D<p>

Pola.


End file.
